<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the World Baby Girls by AubreyPosenEsquire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653546">Welcome to the World Baby Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire'>AubreyPosenEsquire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time and Space [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca, Stacie and Chloe are all pregnant while Aubrey works to make sure they have what they all need. It's time to tell the families, see the Bellas and have their baby girls.</p><p>Updated: 11-14-2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time and Space [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the World Baby Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is as close to a direct sequel as this series is likely to get. </p><p>Ages: Aubrey 30/31, Chloe 30/31, Beca 27, Stacie 27</p><p>Timeframe: March 2021 - August 2021 </p><p>I want to thank everyone again for reading. </p><p>Check me out on Tumblr: AubreyPosenEsquire</p><p>Thanks to my beta G for being amazing.</p><p>EDIT: </p><p>So…</p><p>I thought it was a good idea to split this timeline because I did a few things in the OG Time and Space universe I didn’t like after the fact. </p><p>That was wrong. </p><p>I have gone back and changed a few things, most notably </p><p>- Chloe’s family dynamic<br/>- Their kids names<br/>- Stacie’s family’s wealth</p><p>From here on out things should be consistent. </p><p>Updated: 11-14-2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>March 2021 - August 2021 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey 30/31, Chloe 30/31, Beca 27, Stacie 27</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey Posen walked into her office at Quartet Records to find the lights off and Beca Mitchell laying on her couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I owe this pleasure?” Aubrey asked, never quite knowing which Beca she was going to get about three and a half months into her partner’s pregnancy. She kept the lights off but did have to turn her computer on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie had decided to start their family about three years into their joint relationship. Aubrey’s brother was kind enough to provide the genetic material for Chloe, Beca and Stacie to all use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your child is making me not able to drink coffee and without coffee I suck at my job." Beca groaned from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a G and the O of an EGOT before you’re 28. I think you can manage being awesome with music while being un-caffeinated." Aubrey moved from her desk to the couch, lifting Beca’s legs up so she could sit and then setting them back down on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all the caffeine. I was just the vessel it chose to work through." Beca pouted. Pregnancy had not been kind to her. She had the worst morning sickness in the house, couldn’t keep down anything really before about 11 in the morning, had backaches and indigestion most of the day and without her usual five or six cups of coffee every day she felt like a slug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becs." Aubrey moved Beca’s legs again to get up and shut and lock her office door. She also hit a button and the clear glass that made up the front wall of her office turn opaque. “Honey, you are one of the most talented people I’ve ever met. You, Chlo and Stacie amaze me every day with your collective talents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca turned on the couch so she could put her head in Aubrey’s lap. “You have to say that, we’re married.” She whispered, though as Aubrey started playing with her hair she started to relax. “It’s not fair Chloe is basically normal. No real morning sickness, she can eat whatever she wants, she feels like she has all this energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey bent down and kissed over her forehead. “Chloe has taken to pregnancy remarkably well.” She had a feeling if any of them would it was going to be Chloe. Stacie wasn’t doing too bad either but Beca had a rough go of it so far. “Do you want a bath when we get home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the hot tub but you won’t let me in it for more than 10 minutes and that’s barely enough time to really enjoy it." Beca knew why Aubrey was so careful with all three of them but she just wanted to soak the heat up like a lizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a hot shower and then a back rub?” Aubrey offered as a compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you rub my back, you’ll have to rub the other two or they will get cranky." Beca reminded her, her eyes closed now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My half naked partners, who are carrying our children, asking me for back rubs? Sounds terrible but I am sure I will be able to handle it." Aubrey chuckled as she bent down to kiss Beca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca lifted her hand up to rest on the back to Aubrey’s neck to keep her bent over kissing her. “Can we go home yet?” She asked, licking her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to finish up a few things before we can leave, but to do that I am going to need you to let me get up and go to my desk." Aubrey slipped her hand under Beca’s top to rest on the slight swelling that would turn into a baby bump soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca didn’t let go of Aubrey’s neck right away. “Can we stop for a McFlurry on the way home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey held back the chuckle that wanted to leave her lips. “How about we stop at the store and I get you real ice cream for after dinner? I think Stacie said she was making lamb stew tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca made a face at getting healthier ice cream when all she wanted was trash. “Alright. But I get sprinkles.” She looked up at Aubrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can arrange that." Aubrey combed her fingers through Beca’s hair again. “Let me work for another hour and then I will take us to get the ice cream and go home, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright." Beca got to her feet when Aubrey did. “I should go finish up a couple of things before we go.” She made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is better than sex." Chloe groaned out as she felt Aubrey’s hands moving over her back as it was her turn for a back-rub. Stacie was laying on one side while Beca was on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offensive." Stacie looked up from her iPad, some experiment results she needed to read over loaded on it. Doing it from bed with her wives was a much better way to do it than their office. “That might be the meanest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will find a way to live." Chloe flashed her a smile before letting out a deep groan as Aubrey managed to find a big knot. “You are so good at this, give up the music biz and just do this for a living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep my day job and moonlight as your personal masseuse if it’s all the same to you." Aubrey laughed softly, bending down from her position straddling Chloe to kiss over her compass tattoo on her left shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can live with that." Chloe groaned as another knot was loosened under her skin. “Jesus Bree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to be ok over there, Chlo?” Beca asked, moving for the first time since she rolled over so Chloe could get her back rubbed, she flopped herself next to her, kissing her wife’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be aca-awesome once Aubrey is done with my back. I was on my feet for 6 hours straight and then had a few emergencies come in that had me running around. I am trying to delegate but when people hire me to plan out their choreography, they want me" Chloe turned her head to look at Beca, giving her a tired but happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate when you’re on your feet all day. I know you’re this amazing choreographer but as your wife, knowing you were on your feet like that and didn’t have as many breaks as you should, not a huge fan babe.” Beca brought her hand up to rub over her arm, trying to walk the tightrope of being supportive of what Chloe loved doing and worrying about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to have to put some more breaks in place for myself soon. And make sure that I’m getting more support from my team." Chloe acknowledged that Beca was partly right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you’re taking care of yourself, ok?” Beca gave her a smile before lifting her head. “Same goes for you, Stace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t perform. I just run experiments and skip lunch to play with new toys in the lab.” Stacie made a face. “And yeah, my boss and I had a talk today about me working from home more starting about 3 months before the due date and making sure I don’t skip my breaks because I’m on a roll in the lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t do that." Aubrey rolled her eyes. “The lunch skipping, or the not taking breaks. Your brain works better when fed and that’s when you aren’t pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear." Stacie moved to her knees so she could kiss Aubrey while her hands were still on Chloe’s back. “I’ll be better about it all. We’re just so close to a breakthrough. I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey moved a hand to Stacie’s middle, under her top and rubbed over the spot their child was currently growing to make a point that needed no words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough." Stacie kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe nudged Aubrey, who moved to let Chloe roll to her back out from under her. “Do Stacie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She means however you want." Stacie’s eyes twinkled as she took her top off and laid down, bare from the waist up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, Conrad, on your belly and let me give you a back rub.” Aubrey rolled her eyes but her grin gave away her amusement, her left hand moving up to rest on her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always like it when you rub me, back, front, never mattered much." Stacie said with a wink before she laid down where Chloe had just been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was possible for you to get hornier but pregnancy has made it happen." Beca laughed as she and Chloe spooned while watching Aubrey work on Stacie’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could explain, in detail, just what the hormones in our body are doing to make that happen. But also I have three beautiful women in my bed every night and we’re making this family together and why the hell wouldn’t I be turned on by all that, aren’t you?” Stacie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the near totally consuming nausea and the cravings for coffee that I can’t fulfill and my boobs hurting and my back hurting and nothing sounding right on my mixing board? Yes, under all that I am super horny." Beca admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie reached over to take her hand, bringing it to her lips. “Have you thought, and I am going to suggest something really wild here, asking one or more of your three wives to have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “I don’t feel like I am in a state where any of you would find me attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughing stopped eventually.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously." Beca blushed. “I feel like garbage. I just assumed I looked like it to to all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca’s from behind her. Her lips pressed to her tattoo, a shorthand for “I love you” and “I want you” and “I am so happy we’re all together” that had grown over the years. “Turn around and let me take care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca was slow to turn in her arms, self conscious with how her body was changing as she progressed in her pregnancy. “You don’t need to pity lay me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe raised her eyebrow so far it almost went into her hairline. “You think having sex with you right now is a pity lay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, kinda, yeah?” Beca didn’t look at her. “You and Stacie are handling being pregnant so much better than I am. And you both look so good and I feel so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey." Aubrey moved off Stacie, making it possible for Stacie to press herself against Beca’s back. “Beca, this pregnancy thing is a lot of handle. But you have to know that we are here and are turned on by you. As much as ever, more than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca pressed herself back against Stacie while holding on to Chloe and bringing her closer. “I know I’m being an idiot. I know that. The logical part of my brain tells me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t make logic change the illogical part." Chloe whispered. “But maybe we can?” Before Beca could answer the redhead’s lips were on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other and in a moment they knew what to do. After a few years together they had learned how to do things for each other to fit whatever mood was needed. Tonight was all about comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey moving behind Chloe was all it took to get everyone in position. With Stacie spooning Beca and Aubrey spooning Chloe it was just a matter of everyone getting naked. Stacie and Aubrey both worked Beca and Chloe’s pants down, thankful the other two could help without breaking their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go." Stacie whispered into Beca’s ear once everything had been tossed to the floor. “Do you know what’s going to happen now?” She asked, feeling Beca shiver in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I are going to touch each other while Chloe and I make out and Chloe and Aubrey touch each other." Beca knew Stacie got off on words as much as actions. It had never been all that hard to indulge her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right." Stacie whispered, her fingers stroking over the not quite there baby bump. She kissed Beca’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you always about to figure out what we need?” Beca asked in wonder. Already she was feeling less like a lump on a log as she felt Chloe’s hands carefully cupping her tender breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of practice and a little daring nerve." Stacie whispered into her ear as her hand moved down as Beca’s moved back to touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe leaned forward to capture Beca’s lips in a heated kiss as her hand and Aubrey’s started a slow dance against the other’s heated skin. This was what she needed. To comfort Beca and be touched and touch at the same time, they always managed the land on what the others needed which might be Chloe’s favorite thing about their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie felt Beca’s fingers, always so shy at first like she was asking permission again for something she had been granted it a thousand times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Becs.” Stacie nipped at her earlobe. “You can touch me the way you want. You don’t have to ask even though you always make sure you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beca had the permission she always asked for, her fingers slid up, finding Stacie ready for her like she knew she would be. “Oh God." She moaned into Chloe’s mouth when she felt the wet heat around her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that Chloe didn’t have between Aubrey’s thighs was cupping Beca’s left breast. Because she mentioned how tender they were she wasn’t doing anything more than tracing her nipple with the pad of her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck." Beca hissed as Stacie’s index finger traced over her clit at the same time Chloe’s finger mirrored the image on her nipple. “How the fuck are you two in sync, you can't see anything?” She arched against Stacie as Chloe’s lips moved to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are just that good." Aubrey rocked her hips against Chloe’s hand as her own moved in a practiced way born over years of touching each other. “God, Chlo.” She knew Chloe had to have strong hands for her work but her finger dexterity always surprised and delighted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good." Chloe mumbled against Beca’s skin. “All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie’s eyes lifted to watch Chloe and Aubrey’s faces as she kissed Beca’s neck. They were always so beautiful together, every time she saw them together she thought so. Chloe was all molten copper hair and big expressions contrasting Aubrey’s current honey blonde hair and more controlled expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca was the first to cum. Having been so tightly wound that all the direct attention had heightened the stimulation her body directly received. She arched back again as Stacie drew her orgasm out as much as possible, skin flushed and heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful." Stacie whispered as her hand slipped out from between Beca’s thighs. It moved to hold Beca’s, the one bringing Stacie closer and closer to her own orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey was next, too overcome by the way Chloe’s hand could touch her like this, a slightly unusual position with such skill. Her breasts pressed against Chloe’s back as her hips pushed forward to try to eke out all the contact she could with Chloe’s hand before it was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus." Beca’s eyes had opened at just the right time to see Aubrey finish. To see the way her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, the way Chloe’s arm looked as her hand moved, to see the flush over Aubrey’s skin as she slumped against Chloe’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be it Stacie then Chloe or Chloe then Stacie, the two women finished so close together neither of their partners would be able to say without reasonable doubt who came first. It didn’t matter though as they both moaned, hips jerking and necks exposed as they slumped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel sexy now." Chloe asked after her heart rate had returned to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca opened her mouth to answer but Chloe’s eyes were so clear blue that the words disappeared from her mind before they made it to her mouth. It took her a few seconds to remember the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes." Beca whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get so lost in your head again you forget how much you turn on us, Becs." Stacie whispered. “If you doubt it, come to us or go to Aubrey’s office on her lunch hour and put the couch to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca’s office has soundproofing. We should have sex there." Aubrey’s eyes were closed, forehead to Chloe’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How well thought out of you." Chloe grinned, reaching back to put her hand on Aubrey’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie pressed her lips to Beca’s shoulder before untangling herself from her. “I need a shower before we go to sleep or I am going to feel gross when I wake up. Anyone want to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one they all got out of bed to join her. Thankfully they had enough forethought to have a shower built for four when they built their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was decided that it was best not to tell any of their family they were pregnant, outside of Jamie who each insisted get the heads up first as a thank you, until they were out of their first trimester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four ranged between extremely close - Stacie - and not particularly close - Chloe - to their families. But with them living all over the country it wasn’t as hard to hide as they expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days into their second trimester they decided to spend a quiet Sunday telling their families. They figured if they could get it done in a single day, it would prevent any in-law infighting over who knew first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe texted her family, deciding between long hours for her family - her mother was an OR nurse, her father and brother Ben were ER doctors, her sister Abby was a peds surgeon - it would be the easiest way for all of them to get the information at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Group Chat: Mom, Dad, Abby, Ben</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Hey everyone, just wanted to pass along some good news. Last December Stacie, Beca and I went through IVF. To boost our odds all three of use went through the treatments. Thankfully everything went really well and it was successful. We used Aubrey’s brother as the donor so she isn’t carrying. We’re due in the middle of August. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby: Hey that’s great little sister. I don’t know the next time I’ll be in LA for a conference but when I am or we see each other you’ll have to show me the scans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben: Awesome. I am going to be the coolest Uncle. Jamie doesn’t get to donate and be the cool uncle. I will fight his Marine ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom: Ben, watch your mouth in this chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom: Congrats honey. I have to run to the OR but when I have my off day I am going to call and get all the details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: I can’t wait to meet the babies. I always wanted more children. Three seemed like so few to one of nine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom: Robert, we can have as many more kids as you want if you carry the next three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby: That is NOT a mental image I needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben: Dad would still have a better golf score than me even pregnant. :/ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Thank you everyone. I’ll talk to all of you later. Just wanted to give a quick update.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca lifted her phone up to check the time on the east coach. It was just before 1 p.m. there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pick up, don’t pick up, don’t pick up." Beca muttered under her breath as she called her father’s cell. She all but fist pumped when it went to voicemail. “Hey Dad, it’s Beca. So um Chloe, Stace and I are pregnant? We decided to start a family and well when we do anything we really, really do it. So yeah. Just wanted to let you know. I’ll email you later with some more details. Hope everything with you and the St-Sheila are going well. Um love you. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca tossed the phone in her lab as she leaned against her pillow behind her. “I’m 27 years old and every time I call that man I feel 17 and still pissed off.” She leaned her head against Aubrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom has been working nights so I will call her around dinner time.” Beca smiled. Her mother, Susan, was an Air Traffic Controller out of SeaTac airport in Seattle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bree, call your parents next? Mine are going to be over the top and we might be on with them for hours." Stacie suggested once Chloe and Beca had pulled back from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Jamie said anything to them?” Beca asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was classified, he’s a Marine, if he spilled the secret I’m going to have to have a word with his CO." Aubrey found her mother’s phone number before pausing and tapping the button to call her father instead. She put the phone on speaker so they could all hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posen." The General answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Daddy." Aubrey cleared her throat before going on. “I have some exciting news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh." In his home in Virginia he sat up a little taller in his chair. “Well, don’t keep me waiting, Aubrey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey sat up a little straighter in bed. Her hand was resting over Beca’s middle as if to remind herself she could do this. Anytime she had to give news to her father she worried about his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last October, the four of us decided to invest in our future.” Aubrey looked over at her wives, her eyes full of tears, joyful tears. “And well, Stacie, Chloe and Beca are all pregnant, Daddy. You’re going to be a grandfather, times three. Jamie was the donor so I’m really hoping you’re not upset with us for not telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line was quiet for a moment before the sound of a very soft sniffle was heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the woman that I prayed you would grow up to be. Strong like your mother and brave like I like to think I am, and loving like neither of us were enough with you.” The General wiped at his eyes as he felt an overwhelming sense of time missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad." Aubrey's voice broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi." It was Chloe who spoke when Aubrey couldn’t. “You got Aubrey all choked up but we’re all here with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect if you all were open to it." James cleared his throat to try and sound more normal, “my wife and I could make a trip out to see the four of you before the babies come. After they do for the first year or so you will be in a fog like nothing seen outside a combat zone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d like that a lot, sir.” Stacie answered, reaching over to put her hand over Aubrey’s. “We’ll take a look and see what works maybe around the end of May?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m retired now, whatever works for the four of you, I can make work for Elenor and myself. I have made Aubrey wait far too often for me to be prepared to be around. It’s time she dictates when we’re to meet." James’s voice was soft now as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Dad." Aubrey managed to say, having more control over herself at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sweetheart. All four of you are incredible women. Jamie offering his services so to speak was an incredible kind gesture to help bring four wonderful mothers into the world.” James said, looking at a photo on his desk of the five of them from two Christmases ago. “I should go feed the dogs and tell your mother. She’ll be back in a half hour or so if you want to call later and speak with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad. And I love you, ok?” Aubrey said in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too." James said before the call disconnected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four sat there for a few moments as Aubrey soaked in the feeling of what her father’s words meant to her. He was a good man and Aubrey knew that to be true. But he was gone so often that when he saw there she hung on his every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up, Stace." Aubrey turned to her, giving her a watery smile. Her eyes showed brightly at how happy she currently was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see if they can video chat. I know they hate when they can’t see us when they call." Stacie texted her mom to see if it was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright." Stacie grabbed her laptop from beside the bed. “Everyone presentable?” She smirked as she opened it, pressing her finger to the start button to unlock it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair and makeup is not on my agenda today." Beca snorted as Stacie connected the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stasia, it has been too long." Calista Conrad, who looked like an older version of Stacie with a summer tan came on screen. “We were starting to worry that you had forgotten about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Mi̱téra." Stacie said brightly. “Hi Pappa." She smiled at the reason for her fair complexion and her book smarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey, hi girls, are you three keeping Stasia in line?” Michael asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no." Chloe laughed at Stacie’s father. “I don’t know how many people it would take to do that, more than us three though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey." Stacie laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I have been very good lately. Like best behavior. Mostly.” She winked at the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my daughter, best behavior will only get you so far towards good, Stasia.” Calista gave a wicked smile that Beca, Chloe and Aubrey had seen from Stacie a million times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True Mi̱téra,’ Stacie looked over at the other three before back to the camera. “We have some news, some amazing news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of you is giving me my first grandchild?” Calista asked, having assumed for over a year they would be making a call like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well." Stacie smiled brightly. “I don’t know who is going to go into labor first but Beca, Chloe and I are all pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joy on both Calista and Michael's faces was unbridled. They didn’t care who gave birth or what DNA the children had. It didn’t matter how the women formed their family. As soon as Stacie told them, “Mi̱téra, Pappa, I love these three women like no other” the two had made them feel like family as much as they possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, S 'agapó korítsia agápi mou." Calista couldn’t help but tell the girls she loved them, the Greek she grew up speaking spilling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said, “I love you my darling girls”." Stacie wiped her eyes as she translated for the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you both and we’re really excited about all of this." Chloe leaned over to kiss Stacie’s temple as she cried as she watched her mom and dad cry at the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going to have to have some sort of event to tell your friends, the Bellas, right?” Michael asked. “Why don’t you come to Boston and do it here? We have the bedroom space and we’d love to do something for all of you before planning vacations gets so much harder to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women all looked at each other, each nodding in agreement. “That sounds great Pappa.” Stacie answered for them. “We’ll find a date that works for them to come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group chatted for another hour before the elder Conrads had to leave to attend an event that Calista was running out of A &amp; S, her two star Michelin restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s before 1 p.m. and all of our parents know we’re having kids." Aubrey smiled as she looked over at the others. “I think we’re doing pretty well for a Sunday. I need to call Remy and we have to figure out how to tell the Bellas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Group chat?” Beca suggested. “We’re never getting them all on a group call at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca’s right, Lilly is in Japan working right now, Cynthia-Rose is flying so who knows where she is, Emily just came off her tour, Fat Amy is who knows." Chloe listed off just half their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright." Aubrey didn’t like doing it that way but they were right. “And if we try to get them out here and don’t tell them, they will kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bella’s Group Chat: Amy, Ashley, Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Emily, Flo, Jessica, Lily, Stacie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie: Guys, Aubrey is so good she knocked, Beca, Chloe and me up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie: *Photos of three different sonograms*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley: Parenthood is really rewarding even if you’re never going to sleep the same again. Seriously, get all the sleep now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica: What my wife meant to say is congrats guys! Billy is going to be so excited to have friends to play with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Wait, how did Posen do that? Unless she was hiding a secret in the Bellas changing room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Her brother Jamie was the donor, Stacie is just being Stacie about word choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie: Which you love about me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: I so do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flo: This is so exciting. The four of you will be such good mothers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia-Rose: We need a Bella reunion so I can hug all of you and say congrats in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia-Rose: Still *gif of a baby dancing* this is really exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley: We totally would be down for a Bella reunion this spring/summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flo: I will be there whenever we plan this, I want to bring my juice trucks to the west coast so flying out there can be a write off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica: My mom loves watching Billy and keeps asking to take him overnight for us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly: I am pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily: OMG, OMG, OMG. I was recording and I can’t believe this. This is amazing! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca: Who is producing you? Why is it not me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily: Because your other quarter and my agent hate each other? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca: Get a smarter agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily: Thinking about it. I want to win some of that hardware you got at the last Grammys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey: Call me Monday and we’ll talk, Bella Captain to Bella Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily: I love you guys and not just because I want a Grammy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Just tell me when I need to be back to the states and I will be there. Even if all my boyfriends may cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey: Maybe early June? Then it’s a Bella reunion and Chloe’s birthday all in one. We’re doing it in Boston at Stacie’s parents place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly: I will break the laws of physics again if I need to, I will be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley: We’re in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica: Totally!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: That might work. I am sick of Aussie winters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily: I am so excited for this. I need to go write a cute baby song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia-Rose: Tell me when and I’ll just book myself to fly there a day before. Perks of the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flo: Works perfectly for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stasia." Calista opened her arms for her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mi̱téra." Stacie wrapped her arms around her mother with her baby bump, nearly seven months along now, between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at you my darling." Calista pulled back to put her hand on the bump. “Look at all of you." She moved to hug Beca next before hugging Chloe, her hands just are careful with them as with Stacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Calista." Chloe said brightly. “Thank you for inviting us here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my darling." It always warmed Chloe when Calista would talk to her, Beca or Aubrey the same way she did Stacie. “My four daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you three go inside and sit down, let Aubrey and I catch up." Calista smiled at the three pregnant women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey swallowed hard once they were out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Aubrey, I just want to check on you, not scare you." Calista said as she looped her arm around Aubrey’s. “You won my daughter’s heart when she was barely a woman and have kept it as you've grown into extraordinary ones. I put my faith in you long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey’s cheeks reddened at the love and trust her mother-in-law had for her. “I love your daughter so much it overwhelms some days.” She whispered as they headed to the garden on the side of the large estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The love between the four of you, it is more than even my heart could imagine for Stasia. Having children will only deepen that love, the way you look at them reminds me of my Michael." Calista brought them to a bunch with flowers all around them. “But I did not bring you over here to talk to you about your love for them. I brought you over here to see how you are doing. All the focus has been on them, rightly so, but you will soon be a mother too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey leaned against Calista as she slowly let a breath out. “It’s a lot. Beca has had a rough pregnancy and Stacie is so brilliant but she forgets to take breaks when she’s in the middle of a project so we have had more than a couple small arguments over her hours, and then there is Chloe who has had a pretty easy pregnancy but her mother keeps trying to doctor her and it’s bringing up a lot of the past for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not like to see the ones you love in pain. No one does but for you being the one not pregnant and seeing them hurt while they carry your daughters, it must be torture, yes?” Calista asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always a challenge, four people in a relationship takes a lot of planning and work and even secrets kept because Beca’s in the public eye and I am sort of too with Quartet. But adding in pregnancy and all that comes with that? I have been freaking out a little." Aubrey admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Anastasia was born, my beautiful baby girl, I felt much like you do now. Maybe I never had to face keeping part of my life hidden from the public. But having children changes things. It changes people and relationships. But change does not mean worse, only different." Calista held tight to her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them more than I did a week ago and miles more than I did a year ago. Love, commitment, us wanting to be together and us being together, none of that is changing. It’s just more complex." Aubrey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you talk to them, tell them how you feel?” Calista tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but they are all pregnant. I’m trying not to bring them into my crazy planning ways while they are carrying my daughters." Aubrey laughed weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell my daughters how you feel, my darling.” Calista leaned forward to kiss Aubrey’s temple. “They will hold you like you hold them and wipe your worries away with their hands as you do them. Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you." Aubrey whispered, needing the heart to heart she always managed to have better with Calista than her own mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my daughter, it is what I do." Calista stood up and held her hand out for Aubrey. “Come, let’s make sure your wives are comfortable and then we can catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one biggest perk of saying with the Conrads was the giant bed, nearly as big as the one they shared every night at home, in what had become their bedroom when they stayed here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a night of surprisingly good sleep, something that had become more and more rare as finding comfortable positions for three pregnant women and four women overall in a bed was challenging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone should be here by noon." Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder as they lounged in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see everyone." Stacie smiled, her hand laced with Aubrey’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever done a weekend with the Bellas while sober though." Beca groaned before grinning. “Oh God, Amy can’t give me tequila, fuck yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t expect me to be sober all weekend, right?” Aubrey questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No babe, you can have some drinks and get that little silly grin on your lips that you get after too much red wine." Chloe leaned over, giving her a slow kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re letting her have red wine?” Stacie laughed. “God, I love Bree drunk on red wine. I can’t do what I want to her right now if she does though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey leaned up, kissing Stacie. “You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll manage." Stacie shifted as best she could so they could kiss more comfortably. Beca and Chloe smirked at each other before they started kissing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey groaned as she untangled herself from Stacie to go see who it was. She didn’t think Calista would knock and then not poke her head inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” Aubrey launched herself into the arms of the man at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too, Aubrey Chase.” He picked her up and walked into the room but because he was raised right he closed his eyes until he was told to open them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy?” Stacie, Chloe and Beca all said at the same time. Each of the three got out of bed as quickly as they were able to go over and hug the new guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mrs. Conrad called me last night and told me that the Bellas might like having a good southern man around for the weekend to mix them drinks and recount stories of Aubrey Chase as a girl." There was more in his smile, Aubrey could tell, but for now she just wanted to soak in him being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re going to take on the Bellas for a weekend, plus three of them pregnant on top of it." Beca reached up to give him a big hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years it wasn’t uncommon for Remy to come see the four in LA for a few weeks every summer or to see them at the holidays. He didn’t have any family left of his own and Aubrey took him in all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it would be nice to see the four of you before my goddaughters are all born." Remy had cried when he was asked to be the godfather for all three of the girls. None of them were very religious but with the cover story for any public questions about the girls having godmothers they needed a godfather to go with it. And Remy was the only choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t wait to meet you." Stacie hugged him tight, glad he was here to give Aubrey someone to blow off some steam with that would know all the ticks even the Bellas might miss. “I’m so glad Mom called you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is not a woman you say no to." Remy laughed. “There was no question I would be getting on a plane and flying here today. Though she was very kind to supply me with a big old breakfast on the plane with some very good bourbon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Calista." At the mention of food Chloe’s stomach gave a mighty rumble. “I think Ducky, your momma’s cook really is called Ducky right, was preparing you brunch when I came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His last name is Mallard. When I was a kid I called him Ducky and it stuck." Stacie explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them made their way downstairs, the food smelling heavenly as they walked into the kitchen. When they got there, Jessica and Ashley were sitting at the table with Calista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you three!” Jessica stood up and gave each of them a warm hug, Ashley following right after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really glad you two could make it." Chloe smiled at the pair. “I promise I won’t ask about him all weekend but how is Billy boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica pulled her phone out as Ashley slipped an arm around her wife. “Amazing." She showed all of them photos. “He is doing really well, and already trying to mimic us every time we sing to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him." Beca grinned at the photos. She still wasn’t sure she was a “kids person” but kids she knew and parents she had a friendship with were easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting so big." Stacie sat down next to her mom, leaning over and kissing her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father had already left for his lab and I must be off too. Enjoy your friends and be a good girl, at least as good as me, yes?” Calista grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of leeway, Mi̱téra." Stacie grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never was very strict with you." Calista winked before heading out for her day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we have a chef?” Beca asked, sitting down and filling her plate. In the last few weeks she had gone from unable to eat anything really without discomfort to wanting to eat everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have four adults in our house that can cook, you really want to spend the money on a chef?” Aubrey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if they make waffles like this for me!” Beca said honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with you?” Chloe asked, thankful Beca’s love of food had returned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand me the maple syrup?” Beca smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat." Chloe stuck her tongue out at her only for Beca to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have missed y’all more than words can be said in a lifetime.” Remy smiled as he watched the scene unfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No good cowboys to keep you warm at night, Remy?” Stacie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping warm with someone and sharing a life with them are two different matters, as you well know Darlin." Remy chuckled. “I’ve seen a few men but have not found the happiness I see around this table yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh speaking of men in Virginia." Jessica looked up. “My big brother moved there, nearish to you I think, about a month ago.  I was kind of hoping to find him a friend to like show him the area? Being a Wisconsin boy in the Old Dominion state has been hard on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as he isn’t a Dallas Cowboys fan, which I’m judging from his locality before he got to Virginia he’s not.” Remy laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Born and bred Packers fan." Jessica smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he is welcome at my bar anytime. I’ll have him meet some friends and try to teach him to be a good southern boy." Remy smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley raised an eyebrow at her wife and then smiled at the look she got back. Jessica was trying to match make without it seeming like that was her plan. She loved her wife’s sense of devotion to trying to make the world a place filled with more love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Stacie, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe were out of the shower and dressed for the day, nearly everyone had arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flo and Emily were looking at photos of Billy on Jessica and Ashley’s phones while Cynthia-Rose and Lily were chatting about Lilly’s work in Japan, she was working as a consultant for some big companies on security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy not here yet?” Aubrey asked, giving a hug to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her flight from Hawaii was canceled." Emily stepped out of Aubrey’s arms. “She’s trying to find another but it’s not looking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to FaceTime her later. My guess is she’s going to be laying on a beach with a drink and a guy.” Beca snorted before looking directly at Emily. “You and I need to talk while you’re here, I have some ideas on the plane up for your new record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No." Chloe turned around and looked at her wife and Emily. “No work for the weekend. Monday morning you two can work, not today or tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...” Emily and Beca both gave the same look, both looking like scolded children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fly back with us Monday, Emily.” Aubrey rubbed the younger woman’s back. “Now that you’ve signed with Quartet it makes things like that a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily gave a bright smile at the thought of being able to fly back with the other four. “Yay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone grabbed a drink and found a comfortable spot to sit in the living room as they all caught up with each other. It was odd for a group of women who had spent so much time together to never run out of things to say to each other. But the Bellas just never finished sharing with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy sat next to Aubrey, sharing some stories of a younger Aubrey than any of them knew and enjoying hearing about a time in her life that they hadn’t been as close as in high school or adulthood. The Bellas all warmed up to him, enjoying how he could tease them all so naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have to get Captain Posen over there to relax the rules and make you an honorary Bella." Cynthia-Rose teased after a few drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you did not make them call you Captain Posen, Aubrey Chase." Remy laughed deeply as he swirled his bourbon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they did call me Aca-dictator a lot though. Beca most of all." Aubrey said, it was funny now but not so much at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making that up to you by giving you a child." Beca leaned against her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You giving me our daughter more than makes up for you being a pain in my ass when you were 18." Aubrey leaned over to give her a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys decided on names yet? That was so hard." Ashley said, cuddling with her wife on the couch across from what they fondly referred to as the Quadreble and Remy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women all looked at each other, deciding if they can’t tell their best friends the names of their girls, who could they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabella Sage." Stacie said, rubbing over her bump. “Little Bella." She couldn’t help but grin. When she saw the name there was just no other name that felt right afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase Charlotte." Chloe smiled, leaning against Stacie while holding Beca’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloan Grace.” Beca finished, glad the names were out there for their friends. It made all of this feel somehow more real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful names." Lilly said, smiling at her friends. Since the USO tour she had been able to be heard almost every time she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those girls are going to be so lucky." Emily beamed at them. “Like you guys are the best aca-moms, you’re going to be such good moms to your girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven girls in one household though, that is going to be fun come the teenage years." Cynthia-Rose said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have four bathrooms, at least not the two back at Bella House." Stacie pointed out. “Plus it’s us. I mean the kids are going to have their dose of structure but there is going to be some freedom for them to be who they are. Maybe not quite the level I had growing up but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re not handing condoms out at 15 with a thumbs up sticker." Beca snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather give them condoms than have them try without." Chloe pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca just shivered. “Nope, our kids are totally going to just study and like, hang out with us.” She nodded to reassure herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even I know that’s unrealistic." Aubrey dropped her cheek to the top of Beca’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca grumbled. “I want them to be happy but I haven’t even given birth. I don’t want to think about them wanting to grow up and leave yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The struggle is real." Ashley nodded. “Billy isn’t even two yet and I already don’t want him to grow up more than he had. Though being potty trained might be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica laughed. “I love when he cuddles between us in the mornings after we feed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are making me want to talk Benji into having kids now instead of waiting." Emily looked like a pile of mush with all the baby talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an album to finish before you are allowed to think of having kids. And we’re at least 6 months out from that and then your tour and then follow up record and tour. So I got you for like the next three years." Beca said, not wanting Emily to rush things. She was always going to be a little protective of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies." Ducky walked into the living room. “I have three pans of different pasta and sauces in the oven for your dinner, garlic bread as well. I must be off. My granddaughter is performing tonight with the Portland Symphony Orchestra." He said proudly. “She plays the flute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Ducky.” Stacie got up to give him a hug before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone filed out to go have dinner, Remy put his hand on Aubrey’s arm to hold her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing alright, Aubrey Chase?” Remy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am." Aubrey wrapped one arm around him. “I’m scared out of my mind to be a parent but I am really looking forward to it. I guess being the one not pregnant I haven’t let myself have the same breaks I’m asking the other three to take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want them to be happy and comfortable because they are carrying your daughters, it’s understandable." Remy said, rubbing over her back. “But you don’t have to go it alone. Even if you don’t tell them anything about the past load, just keep them in the loop for the future ones, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will." Aubrey leaned against one of her dearest friends. “I’m going to be a mom, Remy. I’m going to be a mom three times over.” Her voice was full of wonder at the notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey Chase Posen, you are going to be one hell of a mother." Remy looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella Sage was born at 8:45 a.m. on August 8, 2021. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie was laying in a hot bath just before 7:00 p.m. the night before, Aubrey had checked the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot, when she felt the first contraction. Once it passed she managed to call Aubrey in and ask her to help her out before explaining what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey had Stacie dried, dressed and in the car before 7:15 p.m.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As difficult as it was, Chloe and Beca stayed home. Seeing the birth when they were so close to their due date made both women nervous. Aubrey made sure to have an ear bud in both her and Stacie’s ear so they could be on a call as it was time for the final few pushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When little Bella was born, Aubrey was sobbing so hard that it took her a few minutes to stop enough to cut the cord. She couldn’t stop kissing over Stacie’s forehead as the baby was taken to be checked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you." Aubrey whispered later in the privacy of the room Stacie and little Bella were taken to after the birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so very much." Stacie looked up from her sleeping daughter to her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca and Chloe keep texting me. They hated not being here for you." Aubrey moved from the chair right by the bed to sitting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate they weren’t here but if it was Beca or Chloe going first I know I wouldn’t want to see it if it was so close to my due date." Stacie carefully shifted Bella so she could take Aubrey’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so in love with her." Aubrey whispered. “It’s hard to understand how I’m going to fit love for two more daughter’s in. It’s like she owns me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same way you did when you took Beca and Chloe into your heart. You didn’t start loving me less, you started just loving them on top of it. And we all know your heart holds so much love, so much.” Stacie had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really married out of my league." Aubrey bent down to kiss her wife’s jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. But you have great hands and the best eyes." Stacie smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than 24 hours after her big sister was born, Sloan Grace made her way into the world when Beca pushed for the last time at 6:37 a.m. on August 9th. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the one who had the smallest frame and the hardest pregnancy she had the quickest birth. She felt her first contraction at 11 p.m. on the 8th and had her daughter less than 8 hours later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Becs." Aubrey again was crying harder than any point in her life that wasn’t in a delivery room. She was running on no sleep. Stacie and she had been home less than five hours when it was Beca’s turn to give birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey, Aubrey I did it. I did it.” Beca cried as she looked over to see a tuft of dark hair. “We did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey bent down to kiss her, feeling elated at the feeling of having two daughters both healthy and two wives who made it through the process as unharmed as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacie told me all the tips she figured out yesterday. God, she didn’t mention the gore though." Beca was not a doctor or a medical researcher. This was like a nightmare to her, thankfully there was a sheet that hid most from sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey just closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. “You did so well. So well Beca.” She whispered, her hand slipping under Beca’s gown and pressing right to the compass tattoo on her left shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Beca was cleaned and they were moved to a room, sadly not the same as the day before with Stacie, Aubrey sat on the bed with Beca while she held their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish 18 year old Beca and 21 year old Aubrey could see this." Aubrey reached out to stroke over the top of Sloan’s head very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“18 year old Beca would run so far and so fast that no one could find her. Marriage? Motherhood? Aubrey Posen in her bed? With Stacie and Chloe too? God, she would freak." Beca whispered about her past self. “But me, 27, very soon to be 28 year old Beca? Aubrey Posen you make me so damn happy I can’t see straight. You, Chloe and Stacie, now our girls? I have never been more in love. And that includes with music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey started to cry at the beautiful words. “I can’t picture my life without you.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to do one more go in the delivery room?” Beca asked her, seeing how tired Aubrey looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Chloe holds off for like a week but I feel like a jerk because I know how ready she is." Aubrey slipped into the chair, putting her sock covered feet on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Bree. We’re not going anywhere, ok?” Beca whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for a minute." Aubrey drifted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>August 11th, 2021 was the day Chloe Beale almost died as Chase Charlotte entered the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey knew it wasn’t her daughter’s fault. The newborn had no say in getting stuck coming out or the hemorrhage that happened. As she held her daughter, Chloe sleeping in the hospital bed in front of her, she thought back to the moment she saw the heart monitor show no pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being taken from the room so a code could be called was the scariest moment of Aubrey’s life. She was alone, without her daughter in her arms or Beca and Stacie holding her up. She crumbled into a chair she was guided to by a nurse and sobbed harder than at the birth of either Bella or Sloan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like weeks before she was given an update. To save Chloe the doctors had to perform a hysterectomy. Both mother and child were doing well and she could see them both. Though it would still be hours before Chloe would be awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey sat with her daughter in her arms, reddish blonde hair already barely there. She prayed to whatever force gave her three healthy girls they wouldn’t take Chloe too, and when Aubrey’s eyes locked on to a pair of unforced blue ones she cried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby...” She whispered, carefully moving to sit on the very edge of Chloe’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, Chlo. You pushed when they told you and you did everything right." Aubrey said through the tears. “Then something bad happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s dry tongue poked out to move over dryer lips. “Hysterectomy?” She guessed, having so many medical professionals in the family that she knew more than most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Aubrey managed to get the word out, feeling somehow she had let Chloe down by not being able to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have three healthy girls and I’m alive. Beca and Stacie are healthy and are at home with Sloan’s sisters." Chloe reached a shaky hand out to rest it on Aubrey’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey settled as Chloe managed to soothe her. “Shouldn’t I be the one telling you it’s all ok?” She asked, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m drugged up." Chloe looked at the newborn in Aubrey’s arms. “Will you introduce me to our daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey was careful as she put the baby in Chloe’s arms, putting her hands on Chloe’s to make sure she was strong enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase Charlotte Posen Mitchell, I’d like to introduce you to your mother, Chloe Jane Mitchell." Aubrey whispered as she watched the pair meet for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful." Chloe leaned forward to kiss her daughter’s tiny forehead. “Have you been good for Papa Bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey started crying again as she watched a third of her world laying together in the bed of a hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several days were a blur to mothers and babies alike. It wasn’t until nearly two weeks after all three girls were born that Aubrey felt like she could take a few moments to enjoy her family in full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aubrey walked into the bedroom she saw her three wives each feeding one of her daughters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there." Stacie looked up at Aubrey while a very hungry Chase was in her arms having her dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are my girls all doing?” She asked, folding a blanket that had fallen on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good." Chloe hadn’t been able to breastfeed right after Chase was born because of the way the delivery went. But thankfully she was off the meds and healing very well. Sloan was taking full advantage of that in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need anything?” Aubrey asked the three, wanting to do anything she could to make their lives easier at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water, please?” Beca held Bella in one arm while handing her the cup in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey went to the kitchen to grab her some water with a bit of ice in it before returning. “Here you go, babe." She dropped a kiss on Beca’s cheek before sitting the water down on the stand next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you." Beca smiled before wincing and switching Bella to the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never going to get tired to watching the three of you doing this." Aubrey laid at the foot of the bed so she could watch her wives and daughters together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a sucker for your three wives and three daughters.” Stacie said before she tried to laugh through a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you are done feeling the girls I'm putting all six of you down for a nap." Aubrey chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Chloe asked, finding the idea both welcome and amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I am going to take each one of them to their bassinets and then I am going to tuck you three in and go downstairs and do laundry and have a finger of bourbon." Aubrey smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not fair." Stacie made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pretend it’s ice tea." Aubrey offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just kiss you after and taste it on your lips. Drinks taste better that way, anyway." Stacie gave her a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still flirting even with a baby in her arms." Beca said, love in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I won’t flirt with you after my nap too, Beca." Stacie yawned again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the girls finished and were burped. Aubrey carefully took each one and made sure they were settled in their bassinets before she tucked her wives in. “I’ll be back in a little while to make sure everything is still this good." She whispered at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go enjoy your ice tea, Bree.” Beca whispered as the three of them cuddled, careful of Chloe’s scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come back and cuddle with us. My back might get cold.” Stacie mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey headed downstairs to do the wash like she said she was going to do. She made sure the first floor of the house didn’t look like a bomb went off, thankfully she had been getting some ok sleep, somehow, so things weren’t that messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipping the bourbon she headed back upstairs and slipped in behind Stacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finished the bourbon already?” Stacie whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope." Aubrey replied, just pressing her face against the back of her wife’s neck and holding her close. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>